A Trip to McDonalds Goes Wrong
by Proxima103
Summary: Carter and Zia are going out for a date. But Sadie ruins it. She makes Felix come along. They go to McDonalds where they meet some unexpected people, and Everything goes wrong. RIGHT after the titan war and A while after they defeat Apophis. Full summery inside. Not a One shot
1. McDoanalds For 3?

**A/n: Hello my friends! I am a new writer and this is my first story. Please give me advice, but don't be mean! This is a crossover between KC and PJO! Description: Carter is feeling a weird disturbance in Manhattan, its even weirder then usual. But before Carter can investigate, Him and Zia head out for a date, But not before Sadie can ruin it. She needs Carter and Zia to watch Felix while she is out with Walt. So the trio ends up going to McDonalds where they meet some, how do you put this, unexpected people... what happens when they get into a disagreement and the Egyptians kidnap Percy, Annabeth, and Nico... Well you will find out. Takes place RIGHT after the titan war and a little bit after Sadie and Carter Defeat Apophis. ****Sorry if i get a few personalities wrong... I will try my best :D ;D. Thanks for reading! **

McDonalds for 3?

C

A

R

T

E

R

I sighed, and looked out over the water to Manhattan. Something felt wrong over there. It seemed to be saying KEEP AWAY, even more then it usually does. It looked frozen in time...

"Carter its time to go" Said a familiar voice, Zia's. We where finally going out on our first date.

"Coming" I yelled back hurrying inside, and towards Zia.

She looked stunning. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a orange shirt, and a pretty silver necklace. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was nothing compared to what she was wearing. I just had a basic blue shirt and nice pants...

"Wait, you guys" Said a little voice

"What?" We said turning around, right on the threshold of the house. There was Felix, he looked like he was ready to go for a walk, with his jacket and all.

"Well, Sadie told me to come with you because her and Walt are going out on a date" I looked over at Zia, she had an amused smile on

"Well, Felix" Zia started "How bout' you come along with us" I looked at Zia and said

"WHAT?! This was suppose to be a DATE, not babysitting" I sad angrily

"Oh, come on, it will be fun" She smirked "We can still have fun" She batted her eyes

"Fine" I caved "Lets go" I grumbled

And then we headed out. "So where do you guys think we should go?" I asked them. They both thought for a moment and then said "McDonalds"

"Okay" I said "But where is the nearest one" They both pointed towards a near by building. And sure enough it was a McDonalds. Its like they have it all planned out, I thought. But I followed them over to the McDonalds. We walked in, ordered our food and sat down at a small table near the back. I started on my burger, and chatted with Zia and Felix. When I finished my burger a large group of people walked in and sat down. They seemed to be mourning something, but also celebrating. "Finally its over!" I heard a boy with messy black hair and green eyes say "He's finally gone!" and they all congregated in the front of the restaurant and started partying.

Then I noticed one boy, he had pale white skin, which was still olive somehow, with Black hair, and I couldn't see his eyes because he was focused on his food. But when he looked suspiciously over his shoulders at us, and I saw his eyes, I knew who he was. His eyes where dark brown and his hair and skin tone matched who I was thinking of exactly. I was looking at Anubis' mini me.

**What do you think? Hope you enjoyed :D, I will try to post often if you like it :D :D Thanks**

** -Proxima  
**


	2. The Mysterious Scream

**A/n: hey everyone! I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated in like 55days... Well i promise i will post more now... Well anyways here it is! The title of the chapter is bad... But i might change it... Anyways FIANLLY! This chapter is short, but i will make a much longer one next ;D Disclaimer: Is my name Rick? No it Proxima, duh! So I don't own KC or PJO. Also why would i be wasting time on fanfiction instead of working on the House of Hades! Yup so me no ownny. **

The Mysterious Scream

P

E

R

C

Y

"Come on lets go" I said grabbing Annabeth's hand and leading her down half-blood hill to the white camp van parked at the bottom. We where all headed out to the celebration party. We had finally defeated Kronos, I was sooooooo happy.

So anyways we where heading to a McDoanalds (As Nico insisted) to have a GIANT celebration. We all hopped into a van and we started driving. Everyone was silent, just smiling, or frowning, remembering all those who died.

When we finally got to the McDoanalds and climbed out. We walked in, there where only three people sitting in the back, and they looked like they where almost done. I looked carefully at them, the young one looked exactly like one of the people who died in the titan war. When I saw that boy, that was when it hit me like a ton of bricks "Finally its over!" I said.

Everyone nodded and smiled weakly. We all sat down and ordered our food. I got a chicken nuggets while everyone else got burgers (Which I had no idea why). After a while two people came storming in. One of them had blondish caramel hair with red streaks while the boy had dark skin and was very bulky. They both rushed to where the three other people where sitting, and they started to talk in very loud/hushed voices (Somehow possible...).

We all paid them no mind and kept on chatting and talking. We were about to get up and leave when we heard a high pitched scream, that sounded WAY to familiar.

**Okay, done! Okay, tell me what you think... Also i need villian Ideas. Thank you all reviewers, favoriters, and followers! BTW I would've waited longer, but one person said: I hate how all the best stories never get updated, so i decieded to update to make people happy :D See ya next time!  
**

** -Proxima! **


End file.
